


Baby pull me closer *NSFW*

by Bvnnyboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnyboy/pseuds/Bvnnyboy
Summary: A late Valentine's day Rolivia fic





	Baby pull me closer *NSFW*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalarandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/gifts).



Olivia wasn't much of a romantic. That is until she met Amanda. Amanda always wanted to stop and smell the roses or try new things which made olivia have to step outside her comfort zone.

She ended up going skydiving and discovering she loved sushi. Amanda especially loved valentines day. She'd go all out and Olivia always had a bouquet of roses waiting for her on her desk. 

Olivia would spoil amanda in the bedroom. Pretty lace thongs matched with bras that'd she'd later slowly bite off while Amanda moaned softly and whimpered. She'd get big strap ons and expensive vibrators that'd last them through the night. Each hole of Amanda's getting fucked.

This Valentine's day Olivia had gotten Amanda expensive lace from an upscale sex shop in Manhattan. Amanda was soaked as soon as she put it on. Olivia didn't waste time getting Amanda into her lap. 

“Shh babe let me take care of you. make sure you know how much I love you by the time the nights over.” Olivia muttered into Amanda's ear as she placed a hand on Amanda's breast and a finger over her pussy. 

Amanda let out a moan and a “yes daddy” as she grinded against Olivia's finger. 

“How about you turn over and let daddy take care of you.” Olivia growled into Amanda's neck as she wrapped her arm around it. 

Amanda obeyed almost immediately and got on all fours on the bed and peeled off the lingerie. Olivia reached under the bed and grabbed the box of various strap ons from underneath the bed. 

She strapped one on her and slowly touched herself as she pushed into Amanda. Amanda moaned and backed herself against olivia who felt Amanda cumming.

Olivia smacked Amanda's ass and grabbed her hair. 

“You don't cum unless I say it's ok.” Olivia said angrily. Amanda let out a huff as she throbbed against Olivia. Olivia felt herself dripping wet as she placed soft and than hard thrusts against her wife.

“Fuck peach your so fucking tight.” Olivia moaned out as she pulled Amanda's hair back. Amanda whimpered against each thrust that she felt hit her womb. 

The two of them stayed like this for awhile. Olivia closed her eyes and let amanda pick the rhythm of each thrust.

Olivia eventually felt herself crying. She looked down at her perfect wife, her soulmate. With her perfect blonde hair and blue eyes that fit her delicate frame. She was beautiful. Olivia wondered how she got so damn lucky.

Soon she was pulled back into reality by the whimpering puppy beneath her.

“Daddy can I please cum. Please daddy ah-” Amanda cried out as her thighs shook violently. Olivia let go of her hair and pulled out. She picked up amanda and held her in her lap. She slid a finger over Amanda's clit and made circles with her thumb. 

“Please cum for me peach.” Olivia whispered as she bit down on Amanda's neck. Amanda obeyed, her back arching and her body shaking as she came all over Olivia's thighs. 

“Good girl. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my good friends on tumblr since she wanted me to write fluff to make up for last nights fic


End file.
